


Pflicht

by Vanagandr



Category: Original Work
Genre: Deutsch | German, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Poetry, Religion, not specified religion
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 17:43:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9248849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanagandr/pseuds/Vanagandr
Summary: Pflichterfüllung ~





	

Sie erfüllt ihre Pflicht,  
Bringt uns heilig Licht,  
Zu erlöschen gedacht,  
Für kommende Nacht.

Tanz, tanz, tanz für mich,  
Vergessen für 'nen Augenblick,  
Gleit im Reigen, verliere dich,  
Vielleicht macht's ja Klick.

Sie tanzt für den Tod,  
In feurigem Rot,  
Das ach so schön' Leben,  
Konnt' nix als Fetzen geben.

Dreh, dreh, dreh dich um dich selbst,  
Wieg, wieg, wieg dich im Wind,  
Verliere dich in dir selbst,  
Lass dich treiben du sorgloses Kind.

Ihre Füße voll Blut,  
Sie schwindet dahin,  
Tanzt in weißer Glut,  
Ihr Feuer erlischt.


End file.
